


A little night walk

by SHSL_Romanian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Romanian/pseuds/SHSL_Romanian
Summary: In one night while Komaeda Nagito was walking he found Naegi Makoto bleeding and crying
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. Night walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfiction takes place after class 78 graduates and also this is non-despair. English is not my first language so if i made a spelling mistake or I've written something that doesn't really make sense please tell me and I will try to fix it. Please enjoy!!

It was 11 pm and Komaeda Nagito- Former sutednt at Hope's peek Academy- couldn't sleep. So he decided that he was going for a walk. He had changed from his night clothes into is usual outfit - which containt a dark green hoodie with red squares going from his right sholder to his back, underneath the hoodie was a white shirt with two dark red curved lines and dark grey jeans with light brown shoes. 

He left his home and started to walk randomly around the city. When he was near a alley he heard....crying. 

It sounded familiar and at the same time unfamiliar. Like he knew the voice but did not heard them cry. Komaeda enterd the alley seeing something shocking. He couldn't belive what he was seeing. In front of his eyes was crying....Makoto Naegi.

"N-N-Naegi-kun c-can y-y-you t-t-te-ell m-me wh-what h-ha-happend?" Komaeda struggled to say that, still not over from his shock.

Naegi looks up at Komaeda shocked about the fact that someone found him. Komaeda observed something and was shocked about it.

Naegi had a black eye and there was blood from his nose and mouth and blood from wounds he didn't see at first .Naegi said "W-What a-are y-yo-you ta-talking ab-about K-K-K-Koma-maed-da-k-kun?"

"I am talking about you crying and the blood on you!" Said Komaeda's -surprising- confident voice.

"O-oh w-we-well it i-is no-nothing r-rea-really... I-It-'s j-j-just m-m-me d-d-doing s-s-something s-stupid..." was Naegi's response.Now clearly you could see that he was shivering. Komaeda observed this and decided to call Naegi's boyfrend- Togami Byakuya. 

The name was bringing shivers down Komaeda's -and unknownly Naegi's- back.

"I'm going to call Togami-kun, okay?" Komaeda says to Naegi."P-Please d-d-don't... I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to s-s-see h-h-him r-right n-now" was heard from Naegi.

When Komaeda decided to take Naegi to his house for the night. "Alright. What about you coming to my house for the night?" Asks Komaeda. "After all this is all trash like me can do..." 

"P-P-Please don't c-call y-your s-s-self t-trash and y-y-yes I-I wo-would ac-ctually l-like to c-come to K-Komaaeda-k-kun's h-house" Naegi said.

Komaeda felt warm in the cold night. He didn't know why but now isn't the moment to think about that. 

"Here" Naegi looks at Komaeda as he takes his hoodie off. " You need it more than me right now."

Naegi takes the hoodie and puts it on. "T-Thank y-you Komaeda-kun, b-but w-wouldn't you be c-cold?" 

"Do not worry Naegi-kun. As I said you need it more and I don't think I would freeze till home. After all this is all tra-" 

"Please d-don't c-call y-yourself t-trash. B-Because y-you are n-not" Interrupts Naegi.

Komaeda smiled. " Okay Naegi-kun. Let's get you warmed up"

With that Komaeda helped Naegi up and then they started to walk towards Komaeda's home.

After they got there Komaeda had took Naegi to the bathroom. " You know Naegi-kun, if it wasn't this late I would of have taken you to Tsumiki-san. After all tra-"  
"Please d-don't c-call yourself tr-trash" Naegi said.

Komaeda smiled. "If you want Naegi-kun" Komaeda started to treat Naegi's wounds."Naegi-kun" "Y-Yes?" "Where did you got your wounds ? And please don't lie to me..."

"Um.....I've got them from B-Byakuya-san."


	2. A threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NAGITO!!!I NEED YOUR HELP! MAKOTO DISAPPEARED AND HE DOESN'T EVEN ANSWER MY CALLS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It make me feel pain writing this so I hope you enjoy and maybe feel despair.

Nagito Komaeda was shocked by what he heard. Did he heard incorrectly? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him or maybe it was the disease that he had. 

It didn't matter, he didn't want to belive what he heard. He knew Byakuya Togami was cold and maybe cruel but he couldn't think he will do that. 

"D-Did I heard t-that ri-right? B-Byakuya di-did t-that to y-you?" Asked shocked and frightened Komaeda. "Y-You heard t-that right Komaeda-kun. Togami-kun did this to me..." "W-Why would he do that?" "W-Well he di---"  
_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO---**_

"Who could be at this hour?" thought Komaeda. Komaeda opens the door and is greeted with "NAGITO!!!I NEED YOUR HELP! MAKOTO DISAPPEARED AND HE DOESN'T EVEN ANSWER MY CALLS! PLEASE HE-"

"Hajime-kun can you please speak more quietly? And yes I know where Naegi- Kun is." answered Komaeda towards Hajime Hinata.  
"Okay, Can you please tell us where Makoto is, Komaeda?" Says the voice of a girl with lavender hair that just walked besides Hajime.  
"Wel, Kirigiri he is-" and Komaeda was cut off by a voice behind him  
"I'm here Hajime-kun, Kyoko" says the voice of the hurt boy, behind Komaeda.  
"Oh god! Are you alright Makoto?" Asks Hajime rushing in Komaeda's house to check on Makoto.  
"I'm alright, Hajime-kun" says Makoto with a slightly uncomfortable tone. 

"Can I come in?" Asks Kirigiri. "Of course, Kirigiri!" answered Komaeda.  
Kirigiri walks in and then asks Naegi "Why didn't you answer you phone and what happened to you?" "I forgot my phone at home while I-I-I-" Proceeded Naegi to say but he broke down crying. 

"Naegi-kun!" Says Komaeda hurrying to Naegi. "Makoto!" Say to voices worried.  
"Naegi-kun can you tell me why are you crying? If you tell us we can help!" asks Komaeda making sure to try and ensure that Naegi can tell them what happened because they were there to help him  
"*sob* I-I j-j-just *sob* c-c-c-c *sob*can't b-b-belive *sob* th-th-that B-B-Byakuya wo-wold *sob* d-d-d-do s-som-something *sob* like t-t-that *sob*"

_RING RING RING RING RIN-_

You could hear a phone ringing. "It's mine" says the detective and takes out her phone and answers " Hello, Kyoko Kirigiri on the phone" and she leaves the room to the two boys to calm Naegi.

"Makoto can you please breath in and out slowly, as wel as you can" suggests Hajime.

"Yes, breath in and out, in and out slowly" someway repeats Komaeda.

"O-O-Okay" says Naegi and starts following what the boys tell him to do.

After a while the boy calms down and Kyoko comes back in the room. "Who was at the phone?" Asks Hajime. "It was Tanaka and Soda. They asked if we found Makoto" Says the detective calmly.

"That's it?" Asks Komaeda. " No they also told me that we should keep Makoto far from Togami as he is dangerous when it comes to him."

"Also when I was outside talking to the boys on the phone, I got a call from Togami" adds Kyoko. "And did you answer it?" Asks Hajime

"Yes" "What did he tell you?" Asks Komaeda

" He said: _Do you know where that stupid,little, retarded commoner is? I need to have a quick chat with him because to me he seems that he wants to die_ "


	3. Old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Komaeda, Hajime and Kirigiri want an explanation of what happened to Makoto they have to wait for the others to come, a mysterious person thinks of their memories with their precious lover and regrets a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! It’s just I was stressed and had a writing block and when I finally started to write I changed my phone and lost all the progress I’ve made. Hope you can forgive me! Hope you enjoy this! If you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes don’t be afraid to point them out! English is not my first language after all.  
> Also TW Mention of abuse after the line please stop reading after the line if you feel uncomfortable or are triggered by this kind of things.

Komaeda and Hajime were shocked by what they’ve heard. How could Togami of said that about his boyfriend? They looked at Naegi but he looked away with a sad look on his face while he hold tighter to Komaeda’s hoodie.They could see the disappointment in his eyes.

”Makoto... Can you please explain to us why would Byakuya talk like that about you? Why did you not answer your phone? Why are you with Nagito? Why are you injured? .” said Hajime with his voice slightly rising and they become more filled with sadness and disappointment as he asked each question.   
“ Please Makoto...” Hajime’s voice was really quiet and filed with despair breaking Komaeda’s heart as he thought about the despair Hajime and Naegi must feel.

”Oh... Well eve-“ Naegi started but he was cut of by Kirigiri saying “Wait! Don’t start explaining. We should wait for Hina, Mondo, Sakura, Soda, Tanaka, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, to come so you don’t have to explain two (2) times”

”Oh...okay” responded Naegi.

”Then Naegi-kun we should return to the bathroom so we can treat your other injures” said Komaeda. Naegi nodded and followed Komaeda to the bathroom. Hajime could of sworn he saw a little blush on Naegi’s face.

  
TW: Mention of Abuse after the line

  
—————————————— **  
**

After they finished the call they put the phone down and then he started to rub his head. _Great now I’ve got a headache._

They closedtheir eyes and they saw **his** cute face with **his** cute smile.

“£&@(:(£&! Come here! Let’s take a photo together!” Said **him** at their first date.

” I love you so much £&@(:(£&!” Said **him** after they did love for the first time.

” Stop yelling, dear!” said **him** the first time they had a fight.

” Please! Don’t hit me anymore! Please stop £&@(:(£&!” Said **him** the first time he beat him.

”Please stop! I’m bleeding! Please stop! STOP! **Byakuya**! “ said **him** the-

He opened his eyes and pressed a button on his desk and then he said “ come give me some pills. I have a big headache.”

Byakuya looked at his hands and said “Why did I do that to him?!” And then he punched his desk, when a knock on his door was heard.

”Enter” said him. “Here are your pills sir” said his secretery.

He stood up and walked to her taking the pills and then he started kissing her. He then threw the pills and then lead his secretary to his desk cleaning it while still kissing her.

_’Do I still love him?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but when I wrote about the secretary I was thinking of Lilia Baranovskaya from Yuri!! on Ice


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi finally explains what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW- TALKING/MENTION OF ABUSE⚠️  
> Please skip this chapter if you are triggered by this.
> 
> Umm sorry for not posting... no excuse this time!  
> Again English is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes please correct me in the comments!

While Komaeda finished treating Naegi’s wounds he couldn’t help but wander why would Togami do something like that to  his own boyfriend. 

“All done, Naegi-kun” said Komaeda. Naegi then muttered something. “Um can you repeat that Naegi-kun?” Naegi blushed a little bit and said “Could you call me by my first name,please?” Komaeda then looked at Naegi surprised “Sure Makoto-kun” 

“KOMAEDA, MAKOTO, EVERYONE HAS ARRIVED!” 

“Guess we should go then, Komaeda-kun” said Makoto after hearing their call. Makoto and Komaeda got up but as Makoto started to walkKomaeda stoped him.

“Can you please call me, Nagito as well?” Asked Komaeda letting go of Makoto’s hand.

Makoto looked at Komaeda and then smiled “Sure, Nagito-kun! Now let’s not make the others wait!” Makoto takes Nagito’s hand and then they both walk out of the bathroom both having a light blush on their face.

As they both walked into Nagito’s living room Aoi Asahina looked at them and said “What took you so long? Is Makoto okay?”

“I think we only took like five minutes but yes I am okay, Hina. Only some injuries but Nagito-kun helped me with those” said Makoto with a little smile and holding tighter on Nagito’s jacket.

“All right lucky mortal, but will you tell us your tale of what happened to you that you had disappeared from this world for a while to the point even an Overlord like me could not find you?” Said Gundham Tanaka. Makoto looked confused at Gundham and the looked at Nagito as if he was asking him a question.

“Sorry for his language. He was jus’ askin’ what happened to you. Like why you had like disappeared and you weren’ answerin’ your phone” translated Kazuichi Soda

“Oh... Well that was what I wanted to explain.” Said Makoto looking a little sad, probably thinking of what happened to him.

“Wait, why the fuck is Naegi here in Nagito’s house?! I hope you didn’t kidnap him just because of your hope obsession, you fucker!” Rushed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu suddenly.

“No, No! I would never do that! I just found him in a alley when I went on a walk because I couldn’t sleep! I took him home because he was injured and he was freezing!” Responded Nagito.

Kuzuryuu still didn’t believe him fully, so he started telling Nagito off for being a creep while Peko Pekoyama,Hajime and Soda where trying to calm him down and Makoto was trying to reinsure that he was okay and Nagito didn’t do a thing to him.

“This is not what we should be doing you fuckers! While we are here to make sure Makoto is okay you don’t need to fight! We need to know what the fuck happened to Makoto! If we don’t let him talk we will never know!” Interrupted Mondo Owada.

“I fully agree. We are here to find out what happened to Makoto and make sure he is safe but we can’t do that if you fight with each other and point fingers at one another without evidence or even having Makoto say anything to you. We should stop and listen to him and then we talk. Understood?” Added Sakura Oogami.

“Yes, Oogami-san” responded the boys at the same time.

“So Makoto, can you tell us what happened?” Asked Kirigiri after being quiet for a while.

_** -TW:Talking of Abuse- ** _

“Yes I can and well...” Makoto started.

“If you don’t want to talk we understand.” Said Hajime

“No,No I got this” said Makoto.

“Well everything started when I started dating Byakuya, at first we were happy but after a year of dating, he started treating me differently... like I was some... maid, slave, like I was there only for him... And if I didn’t do something he wanted he would... hit me or beat me. Sometimes this where to happen when we were eating dinner and he would hit me in front of his father and his father would... laugh and encourage him. I tried to break up with him but he said that if I leave him he would make my and my family’s lives miserable... sometimes he would force me to- force me to- force me t-“ 

“Makoto-kun, if you are not comfortable you don’t need to continue or tell us everything, while we would like to know that doesn’t mean we would let you hurt emotionally because we just want to know something, you could skip some things” said Nagito.

“Ok, sometimes he would force me to sleep outside when I did something wrong but he would not let me go far away from his mansion... but tonight he kicked me outafter he had beaten me... I am not sure what to do or what he will do... what if he does something to my parents? What if he does something to Komaru and Toko? It would me my fault and if that happens I wouldn’t forget myself!” Said Makoto and after that he started crying.

“I- Makoto, I am sure he didn’t do anything to your family! From what you told us, you said that he said that if **you** broke up with him he would do something to your family but **he** was the one to kick you out, which could mean that he maybe broke up with you, so that means he can’t do anything!” Said Asahina trying to reinsure the brown haired boy.

“Yeah, what she said, but if he dared to do something to your family I’m sure I could do something to him!” Said Owada

“You mean **we** would do something to him, after all we have the Ultimate Yakuza here, the Ultimate Swordswoman, the Ultimate Martial Artist and the Ultimate Detective, who I bet will find something bad about that fucking bastard that could make him go to jail.” Said Kuzuryuu 

“And you mortals also have me! I could easily use my immortal powers and my army of beasts to attack him! And I am pretty sure that the shark mortal could create some vehicle that could help our attack!” Said Tanaka proudly.

“Yeah! And don’t you have the Ultimate Soldier in your class? I think she could also help us! And we also could ask Akane to help us! After all she loves fighting! Maybe even Nekomaru! And we might get Ibuki to make his earbuds explode singing one of her songs! And maybe Hiyoko could bully him till he will regret what he did!” Rushed in Soda.

“I- Thank you all, guys. I feel so much better knowing you are all here for me” said Makoto wiping a tear that treated to fall from his right eye.

“You don’t have to worry Makoto-kun. If you ever need to talk you should know we will listen, even if it is midnight, we would listen. Especially me” reinsured Nagito.

And after that Makoto started crying “What did I do to deserve you guys? You all are too good for me..” cried brunette

“You were hopeful. You were kind. That is what you did to deserve us, Makoto” said Hajime, trying to calm the other boy down.

_ RING RING RING RING _


	5. Mikan comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone started ringing and while that is getting taken care of, the others talk about what to do with Togami and they realise they can’t do a lot... But what does a piece of paper have to do with this?

_ RING RING RING RING _

“Umm who’s phone is that?” Asked Asahina.

“Probably mine” responded Hajime.

“Who would call at this fucking hour?” Said Owada.

“It’s Mikan, I texted her when Nagito and Makoto were in the bathroom and I’ve asked her if she could come to help with Makoto’s injuries” Hajime said after he looked at his phone.

“Didn’t Komaeda do that?” Questioned Oogami.

“I think it’s better that way, I’m not a doctor after all” Said Nagito.

“I’ll give her Nagito’s address, if you don’t mind Nagito and we can let Mikan treat Makoto’s injuries while we talk about what to do with Togami” said Hajime and then he left the room to answer the phone.

“One thing I know for sure is that we need to have evidence about Togami abusing Makoto...” mentioned Pekoyama.

“That is right. I can try to have an undercover investigation on him to gather the evidence” commented Kirigiri.

“In some chosen times my mind fails to remember that the light purple haired mortal has the best abilities between all the searches of crimes” came out from Tanaka.

“Oh can ya’ stop quoting Shakespeare or who ya’ pretending to be!” commented Soda.

“Speaks the one that smells worse than the one of my pink beasts after they bath in their magic brown water” replayed Tanaka.

“DID YA’ JUST TOLD ME THAT I SMELL LIKE A PIG WHEN YOU SMELL LIKE HAMSTER SHIT?” shouted Soda.

“Now, now guys we don’t have to fight” tried Nagito to calm down,Soda and Tanaka “we wouldn’t want to overwhelm Makoto-kun right now, do we?” Asked Nagito, and the boys looked at Makoto, who was looking a little bit scared.

“I-I’m sorry Naegi” said Soda.

“My sincere apologies, hopeful one, we didn’t mean to make you feel worse than you already feel” apologised Tanaka.

“ I just went away for 5 minutes and something already happened?” Said Hajime while walking into the room “ Anyways, I’ve talked to Mikan and she will be here in 5, I’ve already explained to her what happened to you, Makoto. Hope you don’t mind” told Hajime to the rest.

“Okay, so she will be here soon, right?” Asked Makoto, to which Hajime nodded. 

“Naegi, do you have anything on you right now? Like a phone or money?” Asked Kuzuryuu.

“N-No, Byakuya-kun just kicked me out of his house without letting me go take some of my stuff. I only have what I had when he kicked me out, which is nothing” answered Makoto while wrapping Nagito’s jacket more tighter around himself.

“Kirigiri-san could ask to search Togami’s house and look for Naegi-kun’s stuff. If she finds anything that could be evidence that Naegi-kun lives there.” Said Pekoyama suddenly.

“That is a good idea but what would Kyoko say when she goes there? She can’t just go and say “I will have to search your house” to one of Japan’s most powerful people, especially after he kicked out Makoto and then two being friends” commented Oogami.

“Can’t she say somethin’ like ‘Someone stole somethin’ from Princess Sonia and I will need to search your house because you are a suspect’ or somethin’ like that!” Added Soda.

“Princess Sonia?! Who da fuck is that?” Asked Owada angrily.

“She is one of our classmates. She is the Ultimate Princess” answered Hajime.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

”Oh it’s probably Mikan!” Asahina said after hearing the knock.

”I’ll go let her in.” Said Nagito while he started walking.

”Wait, Naegi, Nagito mentioned he found you on the streets, couldn’t ya’ just go to your parents’ house?” Suddenly asked Kuzuryuu.

”My parents live in another town” responded Makoto.

”What about your sister?” Asked Asahina.

”She is visiting our parents” said Makoto.

”Hey guys look what Mikan has bought here” Said Nagito as he walked along side Mikan, while waving a sheet of paper so everyone can see it.

”What is that lucky mortal?” Asked Tanaka.

”This is a pamphlet written by Byakuya Togami himself and it is called ‘The Plebeian’s Play’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! This fic is soon going to be one year old and it is to chapter 5 :/ and as a way to apologise for the fact that I update so rarely I will give you a hint of what is going to happen next. 
> 
> Hint: Just think about the song The Reynolds Pamphlet and First burn from Hamilton!
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
